starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Army of the Republic
the Grand Army of the Republic '''or also known as '''GAR '''or simply '''Clone Army it,s main name Republic army was the main part of the armed forces of the Galactic Republic in the final years, becoming one of the largest armies ever assembled in the galaxy. History Clone Wars/Mujin Buu Legacy & Rebirth Fleet Starships Air, Ground & Sea Vehicles Air Land Sea Known Units Elite Infantry & Infantry units * 501st Legion * 182nd Legion * 31th Legion * 101st Airborne Assault Corps * 99th Airborne Assault Corps *212th Attack Battalion *612th Attack Battalion *442nd *344th Artillery Division *75th Airborne Commandos *87th Airborne Droptroop Division *119th Artillery Division *159th Tac-Ops Division *224th Infantry Battalion *17th Infantry Battalion *21st Nova Corps *292nd Infantry *232 Line Regiment *27th Marine Corps *Third Systems Army *Third Systems Alpha *Third Systems Delta *2nd Airborne Company *8th Assault Corps *17th Infantry Battalion *88th Star Corps *31st Legion *41st Elite Corps *327th Star Corps Elite Units *100th Attack Squad *442nd Siege Battalion *72nd Siege Battalion *501st Special Operations Group *501st Special Forces *2nd Space Assault Corps *9th Space Assault Corps *33rd Airborne Assault Corps *Excelsior Company *Tango Company *Torrent Company *Ghost Company *Brontosaurus Battalion *Velociraptor Battalion *T-Rex Battalion *Spinosaurus Battalion *Wolfpack *12th Spec Ops *Triton Squadron *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Hawkbat Battalion *Horn Battalion *Lancer Battalion *Rancor Battalion *Sky Corps *104 Battalion *Squad Seven Special Force units *Night Squad *Laser Squad *Delta Squad *Omega Squad *Blue Squad *Theta Squad *Theta Squadron *White Squad *Aiwha-3 Squad *Bravo Squad *Gamma Squad *Kilo Squad *Foxtrot Squad *Arca Company *Veshok Squad *Aiwha Squad *Apuila Squad *Aurek Squad *H.O.P.E Squad *Ion Team *Manka Sqaud *Orar Squad *Vevut Squad *Yayax Squad *The Muunilinst 10 Training Forces & Cadres *Clone Youth Brigade *322nd Training Cadre *40th Training Cadre Military Enforcement *Coruscant Guard *27th Defence Corps *Coruscant Guard Massiff Corps *5th Orbital Defence Corps *237th Guard Regiment Starfighter Force Units *52nd Republic Fighter Wing *22nd Air Combat Wing *32nd Air Combat Wing *Shadow Squadron *Blue Squadron *Gold Squadron *Onyx Squadron *The Awesome Ones Numbers Here are the list of clone troopers in numbers and as follows: * 22 * 490 (four battalions early on) * 20,000 * 50,000 * 192,000 * 100,000 * 1,000,000 * 200,000 * 1,200,000 * 3,000,000 * 115,200,000 * 576,000,000 * 691,200,000 * 18,000,000,000 (Final) * 990,0000,0000,0000 * 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 (fan statement) Wars V.s Dragon Ball Episode V:Attack of the Clones * 2000,0000,0000,0000,0000,0000,0000 (Future clone troopers) The Clone Wars becomes a result of the clone troops and their distinctive losses during countless battles in such a large scale every-existing galaxy in galactic history (very simuilar to how there was a countless amount of Imperial Military forces) as the losses become a deal of account under the demands and support of the Kaminoans and then was scheduled to take six years (which make no sense to the war will be lost to the CIS by then). However the Kaminoans instead remaked the plan to update the timeline to six weeks however early after the Battle of Aldura (in the Star Wars vs Dragon Ball universe) with powerful loyalty of the Earth Military National Space Command become a result of a "fake-planed insurgency force" (due to their involvement and support for the GAR and Jedi Order) under the exact asks of demand of the Earth Department of Defense/United Nation Galactic Government before the first battle of LP, which was supposed to be a rescue mission but due to the planet's native humanoids greatly armed by the CIS while also there were more known (actual) insurgents of the goodside such as the Galactic Freedom League and Kota's Militia. Category:Organization Category:Republic military units Category:Articles in need of updating